


Fixing up Pupa

by AmbidextrousMechanic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, NSFW, pupapan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousMechanic/pseuds/AmbidextrousMechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feduspawn was his most favorite game in all of Alternia. He loved playing it, especially with his friends, he even tried playing with Gamzee a few sweeps back. Now he remembered why he didn't play it with Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing up Pupa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: will be finished soon. Incomplete at the moment needed storage.

Feduspawn was his most favorite game in all of Alternia. He loved playing it, especially with his friends, he even tried playing with Gamzee a few sweeps back. Now he remembered why he didn't play it with Gamzee as he laid on his pile of cards and plushies, out of breath and the juggalo smiling like an idiot.

"Gamzee, you're supposed-" he took a deep breath,"-to help me fight them off!" He exclaimed taking off his green pointy hat and wiping his brow with his wrist. There was a full on enemy ambush and Gamzee was looking at some river creatures. Luckily they got out before too much damage was done. Well, Tavros got them out, 'Pupa better have leveled up for that.' He thought as he rolled on his side and looked at Gamzee, "What were you even doing out there Gam?" He asked his matesprit, who seemed to not even be listening as Tavros continued to attempt to get his breathing to normal.

"There was this awfully cute creature things all up and swimming in the water." He said after a minute. Tavros opened his mouth to speak but Gamzee got his words out first, "The little mother fucker all up and reminded me of you." He drawled lazy smile stretching atop his fangs. Tavros wanted to be angry with Gamzee, he really did. Both of them could have been slaughtered out there and the damage effect their out of game bodies. Even with that fact- he couldn't find it in him to even look upset, just nervously agitated.   
Gamzee's smile dropped a little and his eyebrows furrowed, " Aw shit." He cursed, before looking extremely focused on Tavros' face, much to the low bloods confusion. Gamzees hand slowly came up gently caressing Tavros' cheek, it wasn't until then that the small troll felt the sting.Tavros winced and pulled back in instinct at the slight pain making Gamzee's hand recoil. 

"Shit, bro. Your all cut up and shit." He says pushing himself up off the pile. The injured troll shot up to a sitting position as Gamzee rushed his way to the abulation block. What on Alternia was that troll doing ? Tavros brought his knees to his chest wincing once more, looking toward the source of the pain, his calf. 'Ouch that's gonna take a while to heal' he thought straightening his leg and stretching it out to fully inspect the damage.   
Gamzee emerged a few minutes later with different types of bandages and antiseptics piled in his arms. He dropped the pile beside Tavros and kneeled to look at the scratch on Tavros' face. His hand once again gently moves, caressing Tavros' cheek. He then quickly retrieves a box of adhesive bandages and smothers the pad with cream before mumbling an apology and sticking the bandage in it's place.   
Tavros never would have admitted out loud how much it stung, but he was sure Gamzee could tell by the way he winced and jerked away. Tavros' sniffed a bit ,"W - wasn't s so - uh- b bad" he stuttered rubbing his eyes. Gamzee offered him a sad, apologetic smile suddenly feeling extreme guilt pulse through the haze of his sopor induced mind. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to the skin under the bandage to make it better. 

"Where else does this mother fucker hurt?" He asked though his voice held a sort of worry under it's usual lazy tone. Tavros have a sheepish smile. 

"I can t take care of my self, Gam. You -uh- don't really have too-" he began but was cut of with cool lips being pressed against his own. His face flushed that peanut color he wasn't all that fond of, as the adrenaline from the fight, began to die down and his heart raced for a different reason. Tavros' shoulders relaxed as Gamzee pulled away. Tavros took a shaky breath, eyes focusing on Gamzee as the heat in his face rose.


End file.
